


Resolutions

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Holidays, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2011 for the VinList.New Year’s Eve is a time for ‘lutions.





	Resolutions

“Me and Vin made our ‘lutions,” JD announced, waving a handful of papers in the air.

“Res’lutions,” Vin corrected, “Ya didn’t say it right.”

“Did, too,” JD argued. “Didn’t I, Da? ’lutions,” he repeated, stressing both syllables. 

Chris grinned at the memory. The two boys had enjoyed the evening, spending New Year’s Eve watching football, eating – in his opinion - enormous helpings of food, and counting down as the large sparkling ball descended toward the ground. 

Now, with the sound on the television muted, they, and their three uncles, were dead to the world.

Settled into the armchair, Nathan was sound asleep, his face peaceful. On one end of the couch, Vin sat nestled in tight against Ezra, both of them snoring. On the other side of the couch, JD lay curled up on Josiah’s lap, his small fingers wrapped in the hem of his uncle’s shirt. 

“Do ya wanna hear our res’lutions?” Vin asked eagerly, “we writed them just like Uncle Josiah told us.” 

“I wanna read ‘em,” JD insisted, holding the strips of paper out of Vin’s reach.

“We gotta take turns, JD,” Vin informed him. “You can read the first one.”

Buck chuckled, stooping to pick up the discarded “‘lution” papers. Josiah had, in the course of the evening, mentioned making resolutions, and two sets of little ears had perked up. After a brief explanation of said resolutions, Vin and JD had disappeared into their bedroom, only to reappear a few minutes later, smiles on their faces.

“I re-solve…” JD paused. “That means I’m gonna try,” he explained. “I re-solve to eat more of my veg’tabels ‘cause Uncle Nathan says they’re good for me.” JD looked at Buck. “I wrote that one,” he added proudly. 

“I resolve to put my toys away like I’m s’possed to, so’s Uncle Josiah won’t trip over my hot wheels and hurt his ankle again,” Vin read slowly. When he was finished, he smiled at Josiah, then his dad.

“My turn, my turn,” JD squealed, holding the next strip of paper in front of his face, only to move it out of the way when it covered his eyes. “I re-solve to save some ‘a my ‘llowance for a rainy day, ‘cause Uncle Ezra said that it would be wise.” The little boy scrunched up his nose. “But I don’t know why we needs to have money for a rainy day. When it’s raining, me and Vin just play in the house.”

As Chris turned off all but one lamp, setting the remaining one on ‘low,’ Buck switched off the television, leaving the room in shadows. A minute later, the afghan from the back of the couch, and a spare blanket, were covering the slumbering figures. 

“I re-solve to let Buck give me squishy hugs whenever he wants to, even though his mustache tickles my face,” JD said, running forward to receive a hug as soon as the last word was spoken.

“I resolve to call Chris “dad” every day ‘cause it makes him so happy.” Vin exchanged a shy smile with Chris. “And it makes me happy, too,” he whispered, barely getting the words out before Chris reached him and swung him up into his arms.

Buck carefully folded the resolutions still held in his hand. Though made out of simple construction paper and crude crayon lettering, they were promises made out of love. 

And memories to be treasured. 

 

~end~


End file.
